


A Change in Perspective

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: After an unknown piece of alien technology discharges, the Doctor and Rose find themselves inhabiting the other's body.





	

“I bloody well told you so!”

The deep timbre of her voice would have been humorous, but Rose was too furious to be amused.

“I really am sorry, Rose,” the Doctor said apologetically, his voice shrill.

The Doctor had found an odd instrument in the Torchwood archives and had begun fiddling with it, despite Rose’s insistence that he leave it alone. It looked like a crude combination between a gun and a satellite dish, and he wanted to make sure it wasn’t dangerous. However, barely five minutes after Rose told him to leave it be, it discharged and they both had been surrounded by a bright greenish-yellow light. When they regained consciousness, they had been horrified to discover that they had swapped bodies.

“How long are we stuck like this?” Rose demanded, cringing as the Doctor’s voice escaped her mouth. Well, his mouth. No, her mouth? Oh, bloody hell!

Rose saw the Doctor trying to bite his lip to smother a smile, and oh, didn’t it look bizarre to see herself looking back at her instead of the lanky six-foot tall male body she was now occupying. Rose saw the Doctor’s face (her face?) shift suddenly into a look of contrition and guilt, and Rose closed her eyes in preparation for the sentence she knew was coming.

“Erm, well, about that… I don’t know.”

“Well, find out!” she seethed before storming out of the room and nearly tripping over her too-long legs.

oOoOo

It turned out that they were only going to be stuck in each other’s body for a little over a week. Rose was slightly mollified to know it wasn’t permanent, but she was so frustrated. She wasn’t used to being in a body nearly a foot taller than her own. His muscles were different and his eyesight really was a bit poor, and she had smacked her head opening the cabinets three times now. It felt weird to have a man’s voice and the Doctor’s short hair, and it felt very weird to be flat chested and have a penis hanging between her legs.

A penis that seemed to have a mind of its own.

Without fail, every morning she awoke with a stiffie, and every morning she quickly fled the room to take the coldest shower she could stand. After freezing herself out for the third morning in a row, Rose was feeling extremely irritable. Why shouldn’t she have a wank? She’d been touching it and fucking it for nearly a year now, how would this be any different?

But it felt strange to have a wank in a body that wasn’t her own, like she was somehow taking advantage of the situation, and so the frustration mounted. She snapped at the Doctor for the smallest things, and at Jackie when she had laughed her arse off over their predicament.

She wanted to be left alone, and she wanted her own body back.

The Doctor, bless him, was being so patient and kind, and that only made her angrier.

The fifth morning of their accidental body swap dawned, and Rose was unsurprised to feel a heavy ache between her legs. She huffed out a sigh, but she was still tired, so she tried to ignore it in favor of going back to sleep. She rolled over and cuddled into the warm body beside her, curling herself around the Doctor. He was still fast asleep, and didn’t even stir when she pressed her hard-on to his bum. The friction felt so nice and the ache grew sharper, and Rose whimpered as she rutted her hips restlessly against him.

_Bloody hell!_

She finally grew aware enough to realize what she had been doing, and she instantly rolled away from him to sit on the edge of the bed. She glanced down and saw the prominent tent in the front of her pants as well as the little damp spot near the tip. She bit her lip to muffle a whimper as her borrowed cock throbbed in her pants.

“Rose?”

She looked back and saw the Doctor looking at her through sleepy eyes. His hair was a mess and there was crusted mascara at the corner of his eyes and pillow creases along his cheek. He looked absolutely, adorably endearing, and Rose wasn’t sure if that was narcissistic of her or not.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, wriggling over to cuddle up behind her.

“Your bloody cock won’t go down!” she hissed. “It’s got a mind of its own!”

The Doctor muffled a laugh into her lower back and said, “Oh, I know.”

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and his hand brushed against the aching flesh. Rose squeaked and pushed his arm away, hunching over the erection.

“Don’t touch it, you’re making it worse!” she said, cringing as it seemed to get harder.

“Then go have a wank,” he suggested, flopping onto his back.

“I can’t do that!” she exclaimed, though a tiny part of her really wanted to take his advice and rub one out.

“Sure you can,” he said patiently. “I know you’ve masturbated before.”

“Yeah, with my own body!” Rose growled.

“ _This_ is your body now,” the Doctor said. “For at least the next couple of days. You can’t just keep ignoring it, it’s not healthy. I’m really fond of that part of my anatomy, and I know you are too, and leaving an erection be for too long can cause erectile dysfunction.”

Rose was still looking at him unsurely. This whole situation was confusing and embarrassing.

“If it helps, just think of it as giving me a hand job,” the Doctor said, his voice pitching lower, and bloody hell how did he make her voice sound that sultry? “You know how to do that. Quite brilliantly, too.”

Rose shuddered and her cock throbbed in impatience. She pressed the heel of her hand down on it, and choked out a moan as the ache was soothed and intensified all at once, and she was unable to keep her hand from rubbing herself.

“I can give you a moment if you’d like? Make breakfast, maybe?” He desperately wanted to stay and watch Rose jerk herself off, but didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. And, truthfully, he was hoping to get some relief as well. He’d been just as sexually frustrated as she was, and hadn’t gotten himself off either in hopes of staying in Rose’s tentative good graces.

He was in luck, though.

“Can you stay?” she asked quietly, her cheeks staining pink.

“Of course,” he said, reclining back onto the pillows to give her some semblance of privacy while still there for support if she needed it. He watched her for a moment and listened to her ragged breathing, but she still had yet to shift from her seated position.

“You know, that works better if you take your pants off,” he suggested.

“I know that,” Rose snapped, before exhaling sharply and mumbling an apology.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I know this has been weird and difficult for you.”

“It’s not weird and difficult for you?” she challenged.

“Oh, this isn’t so different from regeneration,” he said. “Granted, I’ve never been female before. And my personality is still the same. But still! I’ve learned to look past the body and into the person in it. The body is just a vessel for the soul inside.”

Rose smiled tenderly at him. This was usually the part where she snogged him for being so utterly and hopelessly romantic, but she still couldn’t quite get past the fact that she’d be snogging her own lips. She settled for spinning around and settling in beside him. Her pants were still firmly around her waist, and the tent in them was almost comical, if it wasn’t so bloody uncomfortable. Seriously, if he felt like this every time he got a boner, no wonder he was always pouncing on her first thing in the morning.

They lay in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Rose wanted so badly to wrap her hand around her cock and bring herself to completion. She knew it would feel so much better than the limbo of agony and desire she was currently trapped in, but she was still self-conscious about touching herself so intimately when it wasn’t actually her body. Silly, she knew, but she couldn’t quite push herself past the embarrassment.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave?” he asked, absently running his fingers up and down her arm.

Rose shivered and watched the tent in her pants twitch. She pressed her thighs together, and she huffed a sigh when the motion did nothing to help.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she said. “I want you here.”

They continued to sit in silence as Rose shifted restlessly.

“Tell you what,” he finally said, sitting upright. “Let me take care of it for you.”

Rose sat up and started to protest, but her complaints got lodged in her throat when he palmed her aching erection. She bucked up into his hand, needing more of that blessed friction.

“Lie down,” he murmured, pressing lightly on her chest as his hand rubbed slowly up and down the length of her cock.

“And think of England?” Rose managed to tease.

The Doctor smirked. “If that does it for you.”

Rose tentatively lay down and squeezed her eyes closed. There was nothing weird about this. It was just like the Doctor fingering her. He did that all the time, and that was never weird. There was nothing weird about this _at all_.

She squeaked when the Doctor tugged down the waistband of her pants and the cooler air hit her heated flesh. She thrust up into nothing for just a moment before small, warm hands grabbed her cock and started stroking. She tensed her muscles as pleasure sparked through her veins. God, it felt good, and she thrust up to get him to touch her harder and faster.

His hand moved blessedly faster in short quick motions that Rose recognized as the hand motions she always did to him whenever she gave him a hand job. Quick stroke up, squeeze the tip, circle the tip with the thumb, back down. Repeat.

Holy fuck he was good at this, and Rose let out a trembling moan when she felt her stomach start to bottom out.

“R-Rose? Can I touch myself? Please, love? Please, can I?”

“Yeah,” she grunted, not caring what he did as long as he kept stroking her. She gritted her teeth hard enough to make her jaw ache as a desperation swelled up inside her. “Fuck, Doctor, m’close!”

His rhythm faltered slightly, slowing down, but before she could protest, a hot wet mouth enveloped the tip of her cock. She cried out in surprise and bucked nearer to the stimulation. Jesus _fuck_ , no wonder he bloody loved blow jobs. The _suction_. His tongue swirled around the tip of her cock as his hand rubbed at the part his mouth couldn’t reached. _Fuck, more_ _more_ _more!_

She hadn’t realized she said that out loud until the suction increased and his hand moved faster and harder against her. Oh, _fuck_ , she needed to come. Her balls were tight and aching, begging for release. She frantically thrust up, trying to tip over the edge, but it was just out of her reach.

“Doctor,” she wailed. “Please! I want to come. I want to come. Please, make me come.”

“Relax,” he mumbled. He pulled off of her cock and drummed his tongue against the sensitive underside in a rhythm reminiscent of him teasing her clit. “Relax, love, and let it happen. I can feel how tense you are, and how close you are. You’re so hard, love, so hard, and so close, and I want to see it. Let me see you come, love.”

Rose gasped when she felt her balls draw up tighter and tighter, and the ache in her cock became suddenly overwhelming and it was all too much and not enough, before finally, _finally_ , the tension broke and she was coming harder than she ever remembered coming. She jerked her hips up as her body spasmed and her cock pulse and a rush of hot wetness spurted out of her. Her back arched and she sobbed out his name in pure ecstasy as her vision whited-out and she felt weightless and timeless.

She then heard a high, moaning cry, and she forced her eyes open. The Doctor had his hand down his pants and she could see his knuckles flexing against the fabric as he fingered himself. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his teeth were biting into his bottom lip.

“Come, Doctor,” she whispered, reaching out to palm his breasts and tweak his nipples.

“Oh, God! Oh, Rose!” He let out a wordless cry as his hips jerked forward. He tilted his head back and moaned through his orgasm, looking so beautiful in this moment.

Love for him burst low in Rose’s belly and she sat up to press gentle kisses to his neck. He dropped his head forward and onto her shoulder, panting raggedly.

“Love you,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around him.

“Love you, too,” he mumbled, nuzzling into her neck. “That was bloody brilliant.”

“Yeah, it was,” she admitted before she shifted them until they were laying down. She spooned up behind her Doctor, relishing being able to hold him.

“Feels nice being the little spoon,” he said, hugging her arm to his chest. “So cozy.”

“Now you know why I like cuddling with you so much,” she whispered, stroking his hair away from her nose and mouth. “It’s nice holding you like this too.”

The Doctor hummed in agreement before letting out a big, sleepy sigh.

“Nighty night, Rose,” he said, pressing a kiss to her fingers. “Love you.”

“Goodnight, Doctor. I love you too.”


End file.
